The invention is directed to a comparator circuit for two n-digit binary codes, in particular binary numbers. Such circuits enable a determination, for example, of whether or not information arriving on two information channels, independent of one another, in the form of binary codes, coincide. In order to establish information coincidence, it is necessary that the individual code places or digits have the same binary value. For example, if two n-digit binary numbers are to be compared with each other, the individual binary digits having the same place value must be compared with each other. For example, a coincidence element can be utilized for the comparision of a particular binary character of a first channel, particularly the binary digit of a binary number, with the corresponding binary digit of the other binary number of a second channel. It is also possible, however, to build comparators utilizing exclusive-OR circuits. In any event, particularly in connection with comparator circuits for multi-digit binary codes, a very bulky or voluminous circuit arrangement results which has a more or less cone or pine tree-shaped configuration. More specifically, where a comparator circuit is to be employed which is suitable, not only for the testing of two binary numbers with respect to coincidence or non-coincidence, but also indicates which one of the two binary numbers has the greater value, there is required a particularly large number of components.